


Drugged On You

by UnoriginalAtBest



Category: Skeleton Clique - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Band, Bottom Tyler, Butt Sex, Emotional Sex, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay boy, Groping, Hair Pulling, I'm a lesbian what am I doing, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph Smut, Josh calls Tyler baby boy and I love, LGBT, M/M, Male Slash, Nipple Play, PWP, Porn, Sensitive Nipples, Slow Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Josh, after sex crying, body praise, bottom! tyler, gay boys, i hope it's decent, mostly practice for later on in my main fic, only a little tho, tedious, this is the first smut i've tried to write, top! josh, tyler is bottom af, unnaturally agressive Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoriginalAtBest/pseuds/UnoriginalAtBest
Summary: Josh is acting really out of character before one on the band's biggest shows yet, and when Tyler confronts him on his uncharacteristic public butt groping and extra clinginess, Josh doesn't seem to have an answer either. They both come to an agreement in the end, though: Josh being more aggressive and needy is pretty enjoyable.





	Drugged On You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever REALLY wrote gay boy smut. I mean, I've done it before, but not like this. Not. Like. This.

Tyler wasn't one for pre-show surprises, but it seemed that today was going to be a lot different that any show he'd done before.

There were three reasons for this:  
Reason one was that Tyler had never witnessed a show with this many people in the lines.  
Reason two was that Josh had never been this rowdy before a show started. He was always calm and focused before they began, but he was acting oddly out of character this time.  
And reason three was that Josh was being _extra touchy_. And it wasn't a recent thing, oh no. The boy had been touchy _all day_ , and Tyler was beginning to worry for his mental health. He had brushed it off as the jitters at first. They were far from home, after all. But when Josh walked up behind Tyler and _groped his ass_ without shame, Tyler couldn't help but realize that something was definitely up with his boyfriend. All Tyler could do was squeak and blush furiously as Josh's incessant flirting. It was very much not in Josh's character to do this sort of thing in public, so when the curly-haired man did it for the third time about three hours before their show would begin, Tyler _had_ to question him. What he didn't expect when he walked into the dressing room was for Josh to pin him to the wall almost immediately and start attacking him with kisses.  
"Josh?!" Tyler yelled as his back hit the wall with a thud, but the other male didn't seem to notice his frantic voice. "J-Josh!" he tried again, struggling to talk as Josh bit at his exposed neck. Tyler wasn't going to lie: Josh biting his neck made his knees wobbly, but this wasn't like Josh at all. Tyler didn't feel comfortable having Josh run his hands over his body when he was acting so different. It didn't feel right. So, Tyler pushed his boyfriend back firmly, enough to get his point across without doing any harm.  
The mocha-eyed boy stumbled back a few steps, his eyes suddenly going wide. He looked up at Tyler with regret and worry, and Tyler felt a pang of guilt surge in his chest. However, he ignored it to the best of his abilities, as he needed Josh to snap back to himself to fix whatever was going on with him.  
"What the heck, Josh?" Tyler questioned sternly. He looked at Josh with a firm gaze, and the other boy turned away when their eyes met. He rubbed at his temples, groaning a bit before flopping down into the couch behind him.  
"Agh, Tyler, I...," he started. He sounded so defeated, and it took a lot of will power from Tyler to not rush over and give Josh the biggest hug he could muster. "I'm...I'm sorry." he finally stated. "I don't know what happened. I just, I woke up this morning, and everything felt weird. I've been, like..." he paused. "I don't know, I guess I've been super...horny...all day. I have no idea why, though." Josh ran his hands through his curly hair. He groaned again, and when he looked up at Tyler with watery eyes, he couldn't stop himself from rushing over to his boyfriend.  
"It's been so frustrating." Josh admitted as Tyler sat next to him and allowed him to lay his head on his shoulder. "I've wanted to touch you all day, and I get this weird urge sometimes that I can't stop. I just really, _really_ wanna make you feel good and I can't explain it. I mean, I always do, but today it's been so much stronger. And I almost, _god_ , Tyler I practically jumped you, and I never wanna force you into anything you don't want to do, please believe me." Josh rambled into Tyler's shoulder. The taller male tightly wrapped his arms around Josh, and Josh clasped Tyler's shirt tightly in his hands.  
"Ssshh, it's okay, big guy." Tyler soothed, even though Josh was shorter than him. It was probably because Josh was so muscular. "I would never be opposed to having sex with you Josh, it's just that," Tyler paused for a moment as he stroked Josh's hair. "You scared me a little, is all. You were acting really out of character, and I didn't know what to do. I know you'd never force me into something, but it was just so sudden." Josh nodded into Tyler's shoulder.  
"Good, that's good," he muttered. "'Cuz I'd never do something you weren't comfortable with."  
"I know, I know, buddy." Tyler muttered back. For a while, the couple sat like this: Josh's face buried in Tyler's shoulder, and Tyler soothingly combing through Josh's hair. It was nice, but after a while, Josh began to fidget in his spot. Tyler slowly pulled away from the other boy, and Josh lifted his head to look Tyler in the eyes.  
"Can I," Josh began. He took a moment to breathe as he watched Tyler's face contort into worry. "Can I kiss you again?" he asked with wide eyes. Tyler giggled at that.  
"Of course," Tyler answered in between breathy laughs. "Of course you can, Jishwa." Josh smiled back, but his smile dissolved ever so slightly as he leaned forward and captured Tyler's lips with his own. This kiss was slower than the ones from before. Josh was gentle, caressing Tyler's face as they melted into one another. Tyler's hands left their place from around Josh's shoulders and moved up to latch around his neck instead. A low moan from the back of Josh's throat caught Tyler's attention, and the muscular drummer decided to kick things up a little more and licked at Tyler's bottom lip. Tyler happily complied, and allowed Josh's tongue to slip into his mouth. The kiss grew hotter just ever so slightly as the two males began to lose themselves in each other.  
"Mh, Josh," Tyler mumbled as Josh's hands began to roam over his body again. The mocha-eyed boy pulled back to look at Tyler with concern.  
"Everything okay?" Josh asked, and he brushed a stray hair back from Tyler's face. Tyler nodded.  
"Yeah, no, I'm perfectly fine." Tyler answered. "I just...I like this" Josh smiled.  
"Oh," he deadpanned with a goofy grin on his face. "I-...I do too." Tyler nodded again.  
"Cutie," he said breathlessly. His eyes scanned over Josh's face, taking in every freckle, every crevice. Simply admiring Josh's beauty. "Are you sure you don't know what happened, though? Not that I'm opposed to making out with you or anything, but I wanna make sure you're fine, too." Josh nodded at Tyler and nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's neck. Josh was definitely being more clingy than usual.  
"I don't know, I really don't." Josh spoke softly. "But," he started, and removed his face from Tyler's neck to look into his eyes. "I know that every cell in my body is screaming to make you feel good." he finished, and Tyler blushed furiously.  
"Well," the taller boy said with pink blooming all over his face. "C'mon and kiss me some more, then." Tyler tugged at Josh's hair. The brunette groaned at the action, but smirked nonetheless.  
"And I thought I was impatient." Josh responded. Tyler chuckled.  
"Shut up." he mumbled, but the conversation quickly died as Josh leaned forward to kiss Tyler again. They started with a lot more tongue, this time. The kiss wasn't necessarily rushed, but it did pick up speed a lot quicker than the last one. Their hands began roaming even more, and Josh had his hands under Tyler's white tank top as soon as he could get them there. Josh's calloused (yet still oddly soft) hands pushed up and over Tyler's abdomen. His mouth worked its way away from Tyler's mouth, and began trailing kisses down his jaw until he reached Tyler's neck. He began to suck gently at the skin there, and Tyler whined at the feeling. Josh's hands found their way to Tyler's chest, now, and he grazed his fingers over his nipples. He paused in his roaming to take his thumb and rub it over the pink nub. Tyler tilted his head back, face scrunching up in pleasure. Josh knew all of Tyler's sensitive spots.  
"Josh." Tyler said breathlessly. The other male simply hummed as his teeth worked at the open space on Tyler's exposed throat. "Josh, please, we shouldn't really be doing this before a show, ah, maybe we could, like, oh....lock the door, at least." Tyler attempted to suggest.  
"Already did," Josh mumbled, and Tyler couldn't help but wonder how Josh had managed that. His surprise was quickly cut short, however, when Josh unlatched his mouth from Tyler's neck to push his shirt up farther, exposing all of Tyler's chest. The air felt cold to the now uncovered flesh, making Tyler's nipples even more erect, but that only spurred Josh on more.  
His mouth quickly found something else to latch onto as Josh dipped his head down and captured one of Tyler's nipples between his lips. He sucked on the sensitive nerves, and Tyler couldn't help the moan that fell from his mouth. Josh _knew_ that Tyler had sensitive nipples, and he enjoyed making the boy squirm under his touch.  
"J-osh..." Tyler mewled. _Mewled_. Josh thought, and the idea of Tyler making tiny, small noises egged him on further. He took Tyler's nipple between his teeth now, biting down just enough for it to be pleasurable, and this time Tyler's moan got caught in his throat. Josh smirked, and decided to torture his boy more by switching to the other nipple to repeat his actions.  
Tyler was and absolute mess now, all from Josh simply playing with his nipples. He knew he should be embarrassed that he was already half hard from a little bit of foreplay, but he was too high on adrenaline and the need for sex to care much. Although, an idea struck him in his euphoria. He knew Josh's sensitive spots, too, and if the little slip up from earlier was anything to go off of, then Josh would be in the mood for some hair pulling. So, reaching up ever so stealthily, Tyler buried his hand in Josh's hair and tugged on a tuft of hair. The older male groaned loudly, his ministrations stopping for a split second, and Tyler knew he hit the jackpot. He smiled down at his boyfriend, and pulled Josh's hair once more. This time, a higher pitched moan was elicited from his lips, and Josh stopped completely. "Shit," he muttered, and Tyler internally high-fived himself.  
"Got you~" Tyler said teasingly.  
"Heh," Josh chuckled. "Pretty cocky of you to say that when you're half hard just from me _sucking on your nipples _." Josh stated, and_ woah Tyler was not expecting that to come out of his normally quiet and soothing boyfriend_. Tyler's eyes grew wide at that statement, and once again a blooming red spread over his cheeks faster than he could comprehend. Josh chuckled again, and reached his hand down to cup Tyler through his jeans. Tyler let out a choked moan as Josh palmed him. "Let's see how loud you can be." Josh teased, and it made Tyler's head spin in a million different directions. Tyler wasn't used to this Josh, he didn't know this part of Josh at all. Their sex was normally void of much dirty talk, it just wasn't their thing. But _damn_ if Tyler wasn't hard from that statement, then he didn't know what he was. He decided that he kind of liked this Josh, and that he'd have to thank whatever was doing this to him later. For now, though, he was going to enjoy this. It was still Josh, after all, so Tyler didn't mind. _As long as it's Josh, then I'm okay._ He decided.  
Tyler could feel himself being pushed backwards. He could feel it, but he didn't show that he took notice at all. He simply allowed Josh to lower his body onto the cushiony surface as he palmed his now almost fully erect cock through his jeans. He buried his face into Josh's shoulder, clenching his teeth at the feeling of his hand pressing against him through the fabric of his pants. It felt so good, but it wasn't enough for Tyler. He needed _more_ , but it seemed that Josh needed it a lot more than he did. Once the drummer had laid Tyler on his back, his hands immediately went to working Tyler's shirt over his head. Tyler was a bit surprised at the sudden pull of the cloth, but he gladly complied and let Josh do what he wanted.  
"Need to see you," Josh said in a low voice that made Tyler's dick twitch. "Need to make you feel good." The mocha-eyed boy leaned down to capture Tyler's nipple in his mouth, and Tyler squirmed at the feeling. He shifted his body, and his knee slid forward only to press into Josh's own erection. The other male moaned, and something in Josh set itself off at Tyler's touch.  
Josh fumbled with his shirt as fast as he could, detaching his mouth from Tyler and throwing the fabric somewhere in the room. He unbuckled Tyler's belt and unbuttoned his tight skinny jeans, and practically ripped the material off of his boyfriend who simply sat back as Josh gladly did all of the work. Tyler would have helped, he really would have, but Josh seemed like he _wanted_ to do everything himself. Plus, everything had happened so fast that all Tyler could do was watch with wide eyes as Josh frantically undressed him with this glint of desire and need and fervor in his eyes. There was nothing the singer could do, because Josh wanted control, and he had it. Not that he was complaining, though.  
Once Josh had successfully stripped himself and Tyler of both of their shirts and pants leaving them only in boxers, he went right back to leaning over to bite at Tyler's skin. This time, however, he avoided his erect nipples to nip and suck his way down Tyler's abdomen. Tyler whined as Josh marked him with beautiful shades of purple and blue. "Mine," Josh mumbled into Tyler's skin. "All mine, baby boy." And Tyler whined yet again simply because of Josh's use of the nickname. Josh didn't call Tyler baby boy often, but when he did, it was _wonderful_.  
"Josh, please," Tyler pleaded. "I need more." Josh looked up at Tyler with half-lidded eyes, and Tyler threw his head back with a groan.  
"Need more what?" Josh asked teasingly. Tyler's eyes widened at Josh's question. _Teasing dirty talk?_ Tyler thought incredulously. _Since **when**?_  
"I-...," Tyler started and paused. He had no idea how to do this sort of thing, but Josh seemed way too well versed in the topic of dirty talk. It made Tyler a little insecure, scared he wouldn't be able to talk as sexy as Josh would like. "I need _you_ , Joshie. Please." he settled with. He hoped that would be enough, and his hopes were sated as Josh groaned.  
"Good boy," Josh said lowly, and Tyler visibly shivered. The mocha-eyed boy reached down to palm at Tyler's erection again, only now with less fabric in the way. Tyler arched his back, and stuttered out more pleads for Josh to give him _more, more, more_. He didn't know why Josh was suddenly this absolute sex god, but he didn't care, because it was amazing.  
"Josh, _please_." Tyler said with a whimper, and finally, Josh seemed to have had enough of this foreplay.  
"Sorry, love, I just can't get enough of the noises you make." Josh said as he sat up to stare down at Tyler sprawled out before him, hair sticking to his head from the light sheen of sweat on his body. The sight alone was enough to make Josh quiver and his dick throb, but he ignored the urge to kiss every inch of his body in order to move things along. He couldn't help this feeling deep, deep down in the pit of his stomach that wanted to watch Tyler come undone in every way imaginable. It was a feeling sickeningly drenched in arousal, but unlike his normal arousal where he wanted to be touched as much as he wanted to touch Tyler, this one tipped that balance. All Josh could care about was _Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, nothing else but Tyler_ , and he could honestly get off at just the sight of Tyler's orgasm. It was odd, and he wanted nothing more than to bow down to his boyfriend's every whim and pleasure him however he wanted. Regardless, Tyler would never order Josh around like that. He was too selfless for his own good, so Josh took control himself, as he knew Tyler's sweet spots, and he was determined to hit them all. He was determined to make Tyler feel wonderous.  
Just as quickly as Josh had taken off their other articles of clothing, he'd taken off his and Tyler's boxers too. Tyler had attempted to help him with his own underwear, but Josh just pushed him down gently onto his back to do it without help. He wanted to treat his baby boy like a prince, after all, and he couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of success when Tyler's dick sprang from his boxers, fully hard from Josh's tedious foreplay. He smirked down at Tyler, and the boy hissed at the feeling of the cold air against his cock.  
"So pretty, you're so pretty, Ty." Josh rushed out, and Tyler whimpered at the praise. "Stay right here for a second, ok, baby boy?" Josh said as he pulled himself away from Tyler to grab something out of his dresser's drawer. Tyler protested at the loss of contact, but allowed his boyfriend to leave for a moment, only for him to come back a few moments later with a bottle of lube. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, Ty." Josh said as he squirted a fair amount of lube onto his fingers. Tyler watched on from his spot below the muscular male, and inwardly sighed at the idea of finally getting _more_.  
"Please, I need it, please Josh." Tyler mumbled with half-lidded eyes. Josh closed the lube and set it aside on the floor. He leaned his body over Tyler's, enveloping the other boy in his scent and presence, and Tyler felt so good as Josh simultaneously surrounded the boy with everything that was him and pressed a finger into his entrance. Tyler lulled his head backwards, mouth falling open in a silent moan. Finally, finally he was getting something more, but Josh wasn't done yet. After he allowed Tyler a moment to gather himself, he added a second finger, and Tyler moaned out loud this time as Josh began to slowly finger him.  
"Ah, Josh, yes," Tyler exclaimed in a high pitched voice. Josh smirked and leaned down to capture Tyler's nipple in his mouth yet again, biting and suckling on the pink nub. Tyler arched his back off of the cushions in an attempt to press his body closer to Josh's mouth, and in the process, Josh added a third finger once he felt Tyler was stretched enough for it. Tyler's moan came out stuttering and choked this time, and his head reeled with all of the feelings coursing through his body. He couldn't take anymore foreplay from Josh. Everything was just too much.  
"Josh, Joshie please, I need more, please give me more." Tyler fumbled over his words. His breath came out heavily, and if Josh continued like this then he'd come before they even started the best part.  
"What do you want, love?" Josh asked, mouth hovering over Tyler's nipple, connected to his lips by a string of saliva. Tyler gulped.  
"I want...I want you to fuck me, please." he forced out, mostly because Josh was still fingering him in a slow and tedious manner, but also because he still felt a twinge of embarrassment from so blatantly admitting that he needed Josh's dick in him, and he needed it soon.  
"How do you want me to fuck you?" Josh asked, and really, Tyler couldn't allow himself to be surprised at Josh's sudden full on dominant attitude anymore, because everything felt way too wonderful. "Missionary? Doggie style? Or maybe you wanna ride me. Anything you want." Josh practically cooed the words, and Tyler's eyes rolled into the back of his head in sheer pleasure.  
"I don't-," Tyler tried, but the words caught in his throat as Josh pressed against his prostate. "I don't, ah!, care. Just...wanna see you." Tyler admitted, and through all of the arousal, Josh felt butterflies in his stomach at Tyler's sappiness.  
"Okay then," Josh started, slowly removing his hands from Tyler's ass. Tyler whined at the loss of contact, but the promise of more to come helped him work through it. Josh looped his arms under Tyler's back, picking him up as he sat back and placing Tyler in his lap. Tyler was straddling Josh now, his ass hovering directly over Josh's cock, and Tyler buried his face in the crook of the drummer's neck. He'd hardly ever rode Josh, but the idea of bouncing up and down on his boyfriend's dick urged him to do this. He _wanted_ this, wanted it so, so badly.  
"Go ahead, baby boy," Josh purred into Tyler's ear as he held a firm grip on his hips. "Whenever you're ready." Tyler gulped, and ever so cautiously, lowered himself until his entrance was pressed to the head of Josh's dick. Josh's breath hitched, and Tyler reached behind himself to better aim his boyfriend's dick. He lowered himself further, and finally, Josh's head pressed passed the tight ring of muscles. Both boys moaned at the feeling, but Tyler didn't stop until all of Josh was sheathed in his ass, his mouth open in an "O" the entire time.  
Tyler felt so _full_. The feeling wasn't foreign to him at all, but he'd never felt this vulnerable to Josh before. He'd never allowed his boyfriend to take this much control, as Josh never wanted to take over completely until today. But Tyler was so grateful that he did. He absolutely _loved_ the feeling of being completely under Josh's control while simultaneously being spoiled to whatever he wanted. Of course, Josh feeling good was also a factor in Tyler's arousal, but what got him the most was that Josh seemed to be getting off from just watching Tyler be pleasured, and he couldn't understand what had made his boyfriend so suddenly infatuated with making Tyler whine and moan and beg, but whatever it was did a great job at making things a lot more entertaining.  
After allowing him and Josh both some time to recuperate, Tyler finally decided that he should start moving. He was beginning to grow impatient again, anyway, so he slowly lifted himself up on Josh's dick until just the head remained, and pulled himself back down. Tyler cried out at the feeling, arms circling around Josh's neck, and face burrowing into his shoulder. Josh moaned with him, and together they created a lustful symphony as they picked up a steady rhythm. Tyler pulled himself up and fell back down just in time to meet Josh's hips as they snapped upward. The sound of skin slapping against skin joined their moans, and Tyler felt like he was on top of the world.  
"Josh, Joshie, feels so good." Tyler cried, and Josh's dick throbbed even more. His hands roamed down from Tyler's hips to grab at his ass. He squeezed the sensitive flesh, knowing that Tyler loved the feeling of his ass being groped like this. The boy moaned into his shoulder. "Please, again, do it again." Tyler pleaded, and Josh did as he was commanded. The singer's arms tightened around Josh's neck, but not enough to do any harm. The feeling of his ass being groped made his ecstasy raise another level, but Josh wasn't done. His left hand pulled back from Tyler's butt, only to come back a moment later to come down, open handed onto the sensitive skin. Tyler cried out loudly, a mix between a squeak and a choked moan falling from his lips, and he felt like he could barely comprehend anything. A tight feeling was beginning to grow in his abdomen, and he knew he was going to come soon.  
The tempo of Josh and Tyler's thrust picked up into a faster pace. Tyler could no longer think properly as his growing orgasm flustered every part of his brain. His mind was completely on automatic, moans and calls of Josh's name spewing out of him in incoherent strings. Josh was starting to lose control, himself, as his moans were growing in volume too. Josh was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge for them to come together, and he was determined to make it happen.  
Josh lightly pulled Tyler's face from his shoulder to attack his neck with more bites and kisses. He marked _his_ boy with as many purple and blue hickeys as he pleased, and Tyler simply let his head fall back to give Josh more room.  
"Mine, all mine." Josh said into Tyler's throat. " _You're mine._ " he growled, and Tyler mewled.  
"Josh, Josh," Tyler chanted. "Josh, I'm so close, please I'm so close." It all came out as a babbled mess, but Josh understood, nonetheless, speeding up his thrusts while Tyler did the same. They moved as one, bodies completely in sync until finally, Tyler cried out Josh's name, and a rushed set of curses flew from his mouth. Josh came at virtually the same time, he, too, crying out Tyler's name. Tyler rolled his hips down, mouth falling open and releasing choked moans and whimpers as he literally rode out his orgasm, body pressing firmly into Josh's. The mocha-eyed boy revelled in the feeling of Tyler's ass clenching around his dick, and he made sure to lock his eyes to his boyfriend's face to create a permanent image in his head of the face he made while he came all over both of their stomachs. It was a beautiful sight, Josh decided, and it wasn't long until Tyler's body was flopping over Josh's shoulder in an exhausted heap.  
Josh looped his arms around Tyler's waist as the boy clung to him. They were both breathing heavily, tired from their sex. They sat like this for a few minutes until said breathing began to slow into a more rhythmic pattern instead of stuttering breaths that weren't enough to supply their lungs. All was quiet and calm, but before Josh could decide to relax, he felt something wet drip down onto his shoulder, and Tyler's body jerked. Josh immediately grew worried.  
"Tyler...?" he asked cautiously, but the singer didn't answer. "Tyler." he said in a firmer tone, slowly pushing the boy off of him. Tyler tried to hide in the crook of Josh's neck, but the drummer was stronger, so his efforts were futile. Tyler looked away when Josh tried to make eye contact with him.  
"Hey, hey, Ty, I'm sorry." he said with a concerned fervor. "Did I hurt you? Was I too rough? I swear, I'll do anything to make it up to you if I hurt you, I'm so, so sor-" but Tyler cut Josh off.  
"No!" he said, panicked eyes locking with coffee colored ones as his head whipped in Josh's direction. "No, it's nothing like that," Tyler reassured with a calmer tone. "It's just...It's a silly reason and I'm embarrassed." Josh hands reached up to squeeze Tyler's shoulders, and he visibly relaxed knowing he hadn't hurt his baby. But he pressed on, anyway.  
"You can talk to me, Ty." he said. "I promise I wont' laugh." Tyler sniffed. He pulled his hand to his face to wipe away at his tears.  
"It's just..." Tyler started. "I don't know, I just...that was amazing, and I felt so overwhelmed after I came, and I just, I needed to _cry_ and I'm sorry for being so emotional. I-" Tyler paused for a moment, peeling Josh's hand from his shoulder to grasp it to his chest. "I love you, ya know. And really great sex with you makes me emotional." Josh stared at Tyler in awe as he finished. A surge of love for his boyfriend coursed through his body, and he lurched forward to press a long, passionate kiss to his boyfriend's lips.  
"God, I love you too, Tyler." he said in exasperation, and Tyler relaxed. Josh brushed his finger under Tyler's eyes to wipe away the rest of the tears. "That's a perfectly normal thing to do after sex. Sometimes it's too much to be so close to someone you love." Tyler nodded at that.  
"Yeah," Tyler said with a little more pep in his voice. He leaned down to tightly squeeze Josh into a hug. "I'm so glad you were acting weird today." he said jokingly, although he was partly serious. Josh chuckled.  
"Well, if it means anything, I don't feel super horny anymore." Josh said with a breathy laugh.  
"Aw, dang," Tyler said and snapped his finger. "And here I was, planning to skip the show to give you some super awesome blow jobs." The two both laughed at that one, their laughter bubbling through the air for a few moments before things settled into a comfortable silence. Tyler nuzzled his face in Josh's hair, breathing in the scent of shampoo. "I love you." Tyler mumbled.  
"I love you too." Josh responded. "Mm, as much as I'd love to cuddle you, we really need to clean up and get dressed to help ou-" Josh tried to suggest, before the door to their dressing room opened and in walked Mark. Both boys jolted their heads toward the sound, their eyes wide and terrified.  
"Hey, Josh," Mark said, eyes focused on a piece of paper in his hands. "You didn't eat that cake in the tour bus fridge, did you? 'Cuz that was from a really shady convenience store, and to be honest I don't even know why I bought it in the first place." he finished, eyes snapping up to look for Josh. But his eyes landed on more than just Josh as he saw the two boys, both naked and covered in Tyler's cum on the couch. His mouth dropped open, and he simply stood there for a second before he cleared his throat, turned around, and walked out the door, making sure to shut it behind himself. Once outside, he rested his back on the door, and breathed out a heavy sigh. Everything was quiet for a moment, besides the low roar of chattering fans outside, before he heard the loud yelling of Tyler screaming, "I thought you locked the door!!!!!!"  
The man groaned, and pushed himself off of the wall as loud clattering sounds erupted form the dressing room. He vaguely made out the sound of Josh yelling something about the cake being the cause for his weird behavior, before he turned a corner and shuffled out to help set up some equipment.

_What am I going to do with those guys? ___

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, for I have sinned.
> 
> Wtf am I anyway, I'm a lesbian writing gay boy porn, someone save me.


End file.
